The Hunger Games Fourth Book: My heart will be with you forever, Peeta
by SizzlePopBang
Summary: Who wants to see more of Peeta and Katniss's love story? Well here is a story about their love after the book Mocking Jay ( Before they had children. Is love between them, perfect? There will be some twist and turns in this book. I hope you enjoy it! always review, it gives me the motivation to write more. And you are welcomed to suggest something to me!


My Heart Will Be With You Forever, Peeta.

Chapter 1

I had the same nightmares over and over again after I finally lived with Peeta in the Victor's Village. I was walking with Peeta in The 74th Hunger Games, it was a peaceful day, we are hunting down tributes… "Katniss! Help! Katniss" I turned around just in time to see Peeta collapsed into the ground with a spear in his heart. "Peeta!NO!" cried out in pain, "Please, please don't leave me" I grabbed him "Peeta!"

I woke. "Hey, Katniss, it me don't worry, everything is ok you are fine." Peeta whispered.

"Oh Peeta Peeta, I slammed into his warm chest and started to sob."

"Hey you are fine, look at me." He said in a soothing voice, and grabbed me by the head softly with his hands, then he started brushing my hair behind my ears.

"You were dead!" I cried

"Shhh!" don't think Katniss." So I started to say the things I would normally say, and it made it worse, "I am Katniss Everdeen, I am nineteen, I am in The 74th and 75th hunger games, after that Peeta was captured and tortured and and… I couldn't bear the thought of it so I started to scream again, "you were dead! You left-" Peeta lean forward and kissed me, his breath was warm and I could hear his heart beat.

"Don't say anything." He murmured

"Please Peeta, never leave me."

"I promise on my life that I will not leave you, forever." He said, than he kissed me again. It was a long kiss, I don't want to let go. He stopped kissing me.

"Right, time for you to go to bed Katniss." I pushed back into the bed and grabbed his waist, my head laid on his chest, hearing his heart beat made me feel sleepy. Peeta tugged me in closer and kissed me on the temple. Then I fell asleep, that was the first night from the capital that I didn't have any nightmares.

The next morning, I woke peacefully, Peeta was looking down at me with a never forgettable smile.

"Morning Katniss."

"What time is it?" I asked softly, still lying on his chest.

"It is around ten in the morning."

"Did you stay awake for the whole night?" I questioned

"Yeah, don't want to see you getting scared again."

I got myself out of bed, it was a bright morning, the sun was shining on our bed, the room was clean, and everything were in order.

"Hey, get your self-dressed, today I will be taking you out." Peeta said, smiling.

"What for?"

"You will see."

I quickly changed into my hunting clothes.

"Is this ok?" I asked

Peeta was already dressed in his T-shirt and his jeans.

"You always look amazing." He stated.

We walked out together, hands crossed with each others, there were people in the village, looking at us smiling and crying and whispering "Oh, so lovely, the star crossed lovers."

We walked and walked, and finally he stopped, "Today, we will be in the woods hunting, together."

"Peeta you don't know how to hunt, and my legs hur-, he grabbed me by the legs and cradled his armed around my body. "Then I will carry you there." He said

"Oh, Peeta."

We laughed and giggle as we went under the fence and into the forest. I got my bow from the tree as usual and showed him where I would normally hunt, with Gale, oh Gale, I felt sorry for him. Peeta was horrible at first, shooting with the bow, but he was a fast learner and leant it very quickly. After that we started to hunt together.

By the end of the day, I caught four rabbits and two squirrels, Peeta got a bird, which was amazing. We were sitting down on a log, tired and speechless…

"Look Katniss, a deer! Behind you!" he shouted, I quickly turned but there was nothing there, but as I turn back to Peeta, he was kneeling on the ground with a small box, it was a ring.


End file.
